Izaspella Castwell
Izaspella Castwell is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of a witch, from any generic witch story or any story that needs a witch role. As far as destiny is concerned, Izaspella treats it like how she treats most of life: She shrugs it off. Perpetually nonchalant, a bit anti-social, but full of snarky quips and deadpan humor, Izaspella is certainly a unique character - and one that most people tend to avoid. Due to her apathetic view of the Royal v Rebel conflict, Izaspella decides to side with the Rebels, since she would rather just sleep and cuddle with her black cats all day than be forced to go through with some weird destiny Character Personality Izaspella is one of the most least sociable people on the planet. Everything about her screams "Do Not Talk to Me". She is a very reserved and quiet person, not necessarily shy but most certainly guarded and anti-social. Those who do try to strike up conversation with her will likely not succeed. Izaspella will ignore, avoid, or strike up painfully awkward conversation in order to repel other people away from her. She is a girl who enjoys her own space and those who try to enter said space will be rejected. She is someone who is very hard to approach, and one must do so carefully if they truly wish to befriend Izaspella for whatever reason. Izaspella also happens to have a very odd sense of humor. She finds it hilarious and entertaining to mess with gullible people, or those easy to trick. She is not a natural prankster by any means and perhaps her sense of humor can even border on twisted or strange, but she certainly likes to mess with "stupid people". This is seen in her work with the Weird Sisters. Once in a while, Izaspella will "accidentally" mix up a potion that gives the drinker warts or a shrill, squeaky voice. It drives Alhexandria crazy but Izaspella continues to do it because she gets a kick out of it. She is also a huge fan of shitposts and memes, and often will send them randomly and without context in the Weird Sisters groupchat. Iza seems to enjoy humor where others are vexed, confused, and perhaps even a bit disturbed. Much like her little gang of cats, Izaspella is lazy and selfish. She is a creature who does what she wants, when she wants. Trying to order Izaspella around will ultimately get you no where. In order for Iza to do something, she ''has to be the one who forces herself to do it. Any external pressure will only make her clam up and stress out, and when she does that ''nothing ''will get done. She has a bad habit of keeping most emotions to herself, as she has never really had the motivation or resources to talk to anyone before. Because of this, Izaspella has a very emotionless and nonchalant facade to her, which is rarely ever broken. Her emotional control is stupendous but only because she has had to build it up over the years. Her bottled up emotions can sometimes manifest itself in her magic, although her magical prowess is great enough to even control it at some points. Despite her eccentricities and laziness, Izaspella is highly magical. Currently she is a level 24 sorceress. However, Izaspella usually uses her magic for stupid frivolities such as instantly popping popcorn for snacks or making her cats make ridiculous animal noises like neighing and barking instead of their regular meowing. Basically, Izaspella likes to use her magic for mundane tasks or for her own amusement. Her parents have always pressured her into being a great and powerful witch, but Izaspella studies magic only to get them to shut up. Thankfully, she has a natural affinity for it, but rarely uses it for good - or evil, for that matter. Hobbies & Interests Black Cats If there's one thing Izaspella loves, it's a good black cat. Don't get her wrong: She loves ''all ''cats, but she is particularly fond of black cats. She blames it on the witch stereotyping. Her Weird Sisters like to compare Izaspella to a cat herself: lazy, sharp, loves to eat, takes a lot of naps, and if she's upset, she'll knock over a mug or stack of papers to show it. Izaspella prefers cats over the company of people any day of the week. She can be found cuddling up to them while playing on one of her handhelds during the weekends Gaming Not a huge fan of the competitive scene, Izaspella likes gaming because it passes the time for her. She also finds it entertaining and whatnot, but mostly it serves as a time-killer. She usually stays away from MMOs because social interaction even online is ''the worst. Her favorites to play are RPGs like Final Fairytale, but she enjoys puzzle games as well. Her guilty pleasure would probably be Grand Theft Carriage Snacks Izaspella does not sit down and eat full-course meals. Breakfast? Dinner? What are those? Izaspella tends to snack, and that is how she gets her nutrients for the day. She is almost perpetually snacking on something or another. Chips, candy, dry cereal, popcorn - the list goes on and on. If she can scoop it up into her hand and throw it into her mouth, Izaspella is going to eat it. Even during classes you can probably hear her snacking away. Touching her snacks - or worse, eating them - is a surefire way to get a hex put on you with no questions asked Napping When she's not eating or playing video games, Izaspella is probably sleeping. She loves rainy days because she gets to cozy on up in a blanket, grab her kitties, and just relax and take a nap. Izaspella usually stays up all night and so taking random naps during the daytime really isn't that surprising. Better yet, Izaspella will pretty much sleep anywhere - in class, in a tree, in a bathroom stall, etc. etc. She also does not care to be woken up or interrupted. She'll bat at you in irritation if you even try The Weird Sisters Despite being the main driving magical force behind the Weird Sisters, Izaspella is the one who takes both the business and the friendship the least serious. She enjoys getting pocket change for snacks and games, but ultimately she is not invested nor interested in the business as a whole. She is the "magic" of the group. If you need a potion for whatever, Izaspella is the one who brews it up. If you want to hex your ex-lover, Izaspella is the one who will do it. If you need a spell to make your hair shinier, Izaspella is the one who says the magic words. Currently, she is a level 24 sorceress and she has an innate magical ability. The Weird Sisters business is basically the only time she actually uses her magic for something useful Appearance Izaspella is the shortest of the Weird Sisters, much to her chagrin. She's got tan skin, auburn-brown hair, and slanted, cat-line amber eyes. She prefers to wear crimson and black and her motifs include black cats and cauldrons Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Witches are generally stock characters in fairy tales. They are usually given villainous or antagonistic roles, such as in Rapunzel or Hansel and Gretel. Often times they are seeking revenge on the protagonist or are just plain evil with no other explanation given. Hags and sorceresses can fall under this trope as well How Does Izaspella Come Into It? Izaspella has an unknown destiny, but as far as she is concerned, whatever it will be will probably be way too much work. Her mother was the witch who appeared in the Knights of the Fish, while her father is a destinyless witch. Basically, Izaspella is expected to fill in any witch role that might come up. Her parents are hoping she'll get a more elite and well-known tale View on Destiny Izaspella does not care for destiny, nor does she actively engage in the Royal v Rebel feud. Technically, she probably falls best under the "Neutral" category but she has chosen to side with the Rebels because she is not particularly fond of her destiny - whatever it may entail. All she truly wants is to live a peaceful, undisturbed life with her army of cats and video games. But apparently in this world, that's too much to ask for Relationships Family Mother Her mother is a very highbrow witch who, over the course of her life, has cursed many a prince, princess, and knight. Not inherently evil, Izaspella's mother is someone who sees being a wicked witch as nothing more than a job: She doesn't particularly like it, the days can be long, and the customer satisfaction rates are very low. Izaspella has a very hard time connecting with her mother. Mrs. Castwell's personality is very straightforward and pushy, which has always made Izaspella scamper away from potential confrontations with her. However, Mrs. Castwell truly just wants what is best for Izaspella, which is why she can often pressure her into doing things she might not necessarily like Father tba Sister Circe Castwell is the total opposite of Izaspella and most refuse to believe they're even related. Only in her Freedom Year at Ever After High, Circe tends to follow after Izaspella like a lost puppy. She's got a cutesy, pastel goth vibe and a sugary personality to match it. But Izaspella knows just how fake and manipulative her sister truly is. Circ and Iza are similar only in the respect that they love to mess with other people. Circe just happens to do it in a very devious and more twisted way Friends Mirriah Glass Izaspella figures Mirriah is "okay". She's a lot more lenient about Iza messing with customers' requests than Alhex is, but Mirriah talking and bragging about herself gets pretty old after a while. Nonetheless, Izaspella feels a sort of connection with Mirriah. Without her, Izaspella wouldn't be with the Weird Sisters and therefore would have no income for snacks or video games. Alhexandria Enchant It's always fun to mess with Alhexandria, but the backlash is always a bore. Alhex is someone who can lecture longer than a professor. Izaspella likes Alhex enough, but could definitely do without her rants and "advice". She's always trying to tell Iza how to make potions and how to properly enchant someone but Izaspella is adept at tuning her out by now. Despite their differences, Izaspella lowkey enjoys Alhexandria's company and finds her reactions and dramatics to be quite amusing Pet Izaspella has a gang of black cats who come and go in and out of her dorm room as they please. There are about six in total, two of which stay exclusively indoors. Their names are Lucky, Spellton, Crow, Hecate, Jinks, and Paws Romance Izaspella is aromantic pansexual. However, she is not quite interested in pursing anyone at the moment, if ever Enemies As of right now, Izaspella doesn't have any enemies. She avoids both confrontation and people in general, and so others don't really have the chance to even form an opinion about her Outfits Trivia *She is the queen of pulling all-nighters. She can go an ungodly amount of time without getting any sleep. Even better, one can never tell if she's gotten a full night's rest or hasn't slept in 30 hours because her emotionless face and deadpan personality never changes Quotes tba Notes *Her name is a mixture of Izabella and spell *Izaspella is half Spanish from her mother's side Gallery Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs